Virtual Uncover
by Aoiha-Hylian
Summary: Otro mundo se ha conectado con el nuestro, lo que creíamos que era ficción no era así. Todo comenzó por una estúpida brecha... Ahora tres desconocidos y yo somos los encargados de ayudar a salvar nuestro mundo y el de ellos. (Ultimo OC Leozx95)
1. I: HU La brecha Prólogo

¿Qué hay? C: Bueno la verdad no me gusto mucho el fanfic de smash Bros que hice así que posiblemente lo voy a editar completamente.

Pensando en algunas ideas surgió esta y quería compartirla.

 _ **Espero que les agrade, la saga de smash Bros es propiedad de Nintendo.**_

 _ **Esta vez haré el fic con OCS, pero sólo será uno propio y otros 3 más c: si es que están interesados les pondré una descripción al final de lo que tenga que llevar el personaje.**_

 **-Virtual UNCOVER-  
** _Por Aoiha-Hylian_

* * *

 **I:** Humanos/Usuarios y La brecha

* * *

 _ **ólogo.-**_

 _Penumbra… Sí... fue lo primero que vi cuando llegue a esta parte, no… a este mundo, pero… porque todo esto es tan confuso. No hay más lógica… llegue a este extraño lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

 _ **-El mundo que ustedes llaman "La realidad" es un simple y único espacio en el universo que jamás ha formado parte de los otros mundos… Lugares alternos a nuestra rutina... lugares inimaginables y otros mundos que si están verdaderamente conectados al nuestro, sin embargo el enemigo ha hecho que SU mundo y el nuestro estén conectados, a través de una brecha –**_ Esto fue lo que escuche de aquel hombre albino encapuchado de extraños ropajes y luego ¡Puff! Smash City, Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Binstar y el espacio, Dreamland, Altea, The Jungle, Mute City… ya no eran un simple juego.

-¡Pero donde coño estoy! –Grite fuertemente, desesperada de esto, no era normal. Aunque, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES NORMAL EN ESTA JODIDA VIDA?, *Cof, cof* Continuo… Esto tenía que ser un maldito sueño, uno estúpidamente genial y sensual lleno de todas mis fantasías y deseos… desde ese momento estuve cegándola al pensar que era "Cool"

-Este es nuestro nuevo combatiente, su nombre es… espera, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Dijo el estúpido Robín mientras me posaba frente a Master Hand, si, este fue el maldito albino que me secuestro.

-¿Combatiente? Muy graciosos, Robín… es hora de que este jodido sueño termine – Pellizque mi brazo lo más fuerte que puse, pero… sólo logre que surgiera un moretón.

-No es una broma… pero si es una locura que un humano viniese a este mundo –Contesto Samus Aran, una de los combatientes que más admiro, es sensual, es alta, es rubia… es la jodida ama cazadora de Metroid(s) y cosas raras del universo… no podía ser mejor.

-Pero no seas tan dura – Dijo Palutena mirándome de forma empática.

-Palutena… vaya si que están todos presentes… Zelda, la más grandiosa sabia y hermosa princesa de Hyrule, Sheik el alter ego de la princesa en otro tiempo, Ganondorf, el rey todo poderoso del desierto Coloso y el Valle Gerudo… – Parecía que Link había sido iluminado por una extraña luz – ¿Eso pasa todos los días? –Señalo al hylian quien esperaba ser nombrado de forma muy especial – e Hipervínculo…

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras que otros caían de la risa.

-Gracias… creo que no tengo leyenda en mi propio juego –Quedé en shock, no parecía que Link tuviese ese tipo de voz adulta pero combinada con la de un adolescente.

-¡MIERDA! Entonces sí que hablas – Mi corazón estaba latiendo rápido mientras parecía que mi descubrimiento era el más grande del siglo y bueno sí que lo era, escuchar que un Link adulto hable y diga cosas así, era para publicar por redes sociales.

Robín quedo mirándome unos minutos hasta que yo le dije algo - ¿Qué miras? –Dije molesta hacia su cara.

-Sólo quiero saber tu nombre –Dijo enfadado por el tono en que antes le había gritado.

-Me llamo Alexander – Con el tono más tranquilo y serio posible los hice callar, hasta que saque mi celular, les tomé una fotografía me comencé a reír – No, no es cierto… No les voy a decir mi nombre real… simplemente un seudónimo que uso en mis juegos.

-¿Y cuál es? –pregunto Lucina, la chica si tenía pecho, aunque en los juegos parecía más plana.

-Hylian-In – Los personajes de Zelda me miraron encantados, Zelda me dedico una delicada sonrisa y Link también.

-Así que tu eres el jugador Número uno con Zelda – Pronuncio la misma princesa –Me encanto de conocerte, chico. Y agradezco que no me trates como una Low tier.

-¡Puff! Jamás serias una Low… tu eres la que mejores ataques tienes, además eres mi admiración –Mi encanto parecía hacerle gracia.

-Es un honor ser tu admiración… la verdad es que nos damos cuenta de lo que sucede en el plano Real. Sabemos todo de ustedes, sus tendencias, entretenimiento, Juegos… y sus personajes adorados… Cuando conocimos a los señores de Nintendo… ellos dijeron que no revelarían nada sobre la brecha… y no lo hicieron… Incluso dijeron que podrían ser sólo un cuento increíble y así mantendríamos en secreto nuestros mundos y esta brecha.

No era broma que Zelda fuese tan sabia y hablara tan tierna y muy seriamente.

-Entiendo. ¿Y el Zelink es real? –Pregunte de la nada, ambos personajes comenzaron a reír de tal forma que se abrazaron y dijeron lo siguiente.

-No… al menos en nuestro tiempo esto que ustedes llaman Zelink no es posible –dijo Zelda mirando a Link de forma normal. Yo no entendí ese juego de miradas.

-La princesa y yo sólo formamos un gran vínculo entre ambos… somos muy buenos amigos. Aunque hubo una época a través de Hyrule donde ambos fuimos capturados por el amor y fue mutuo… Pero eso no tiene que ver con nuestras almas y pensamientos actuales, mocoso.

-¿Mocoso? – Le mire muy molestamente – Soy una chica… por si no lo sabías – Dije a todos –Creo que pensaban que era una chica… me encanta sus pequeños y estúpidos humores.

-Bueno, después de tu forma tan cordial de hablar supuse que eras una chica – Dijo Zelda.

-Zelda es la única inteligente.

Tras de Zelda estaban Peach, y Bayonetta mirándome fijamente. Al lado de la Hyliana estaba Palutena y Samus. Y al lado de Samus se encontraba Lucina. Al parecer todas lo habían cuchichiado cuando Zelda también se había dado cuenta.

-Siento que si me llaman Hylian-In se van a revolver, solo díganme Nina – Ninguno se opuso, aunque en realidad Nina era mi apodo entre mis amigos, no mi nombre.

-Bien, Nina –Comentaba por fin la mano flotante – Creo que es hora de hablarte más acerca de las cosas… En primer lugar como ya sabrás estamos en el universo de Smash City, como todos le dicen, el centro del universo… desde aquí podemos llegar a distintos lares… por ejemplo… nuestro querido y hermoso Mushroom Kingdom. Pero el único lugar al que nunca se había podido fue la brecha hacia "La realidad" el mundo plagado de personas cuyas habilidades semejan a las nuestras, solamente que menos increíbles. El hombre o usuario, como lo llamamos en los mundos virtuales de la otra parte del universo, ha soñado con muchas cosas a través del tiempo y desde ese punto es que fuimos creados y nuestros mundos… con el pensamiento del hombre.

-Nunca lo imagine –Era como un sueño sin explicación, no puedo creer esto.

-Pues es así –Contesto tranquilamente mientras parecía proseguir – Nacimos de los pensamientos humanos y del deseo… Y como toda creación, algunos tienen los pensamientos negativos de los usuarios… la codicia, ambición extrema, la envidia hacia otros… esto genero que nuestras contras en este mundo se unieran y se formara lo que llamamos "intrusos"

-¿Parecido a lo que fue Tabuu? – The subspace Emisary fue de mis aventuras preferidas. ¡Entonces realmente pasó!

-Exacto – Me respondió Marth, que estaba a un lado de Crazy Hand. Y Crazy Hand… se hurgaba… la ¿nariz? Muecas a montones salieron de mi rostro por esa escena que no relatare porque es demasiado asquerosa.

-También se han llevado a casi todos los villanos. Unos corrieron con suerte y no se dejaron llevar, lucharon y huyeron… Amenazan con destruir a los humanos y a los héroes. Necesitamos ayuda de ti y otros elegidos de tu mundo para que podamos combatir de forma más fácil a los villanos. No solo están en este mundo, sino que también están en el "Real" Además reaccionan como en su mundo y a veces son complejos, más los organismos femeninos.

Las chicas le miraron a muerte, me reí del chiste porque era verdad, a veces las mujeres somos el organismo más complejo del ser vivo terrestre.

-Bien… ¿Pero que se supone que tengo que hacer? – Pregunte, esperaba que me dieran algo de poderes y cosas así.

-Buscar en los rincones del mundo a tus otros compañeros de pelea – La mano hablaba como un anciano amargado y demasiado exigente.

-¿Y si son japoneses o yo que sé? También ¿Cómo sabré cuando sean ellos? – ¿¡Qué tal si son de un país donde no sepa hablar el idioma!? Estúpida mano. Esto me sonaba como buscar a las sailor o guerreras mágicas.

-Un brillo azul o rojo los envolverá en un aura, Lucario ira contigo para ayudarte a identificarlos.

-¡Pero coño! Los humanos tenemos auras de ese color a veces… espera – quede pensando un segundo por mi compañero – ¡OH MY GODD! – Tomé a al pokemon Lucario y comencé a darle vueltas – ¡Eres muy liviano! – Sonreír, Era mi pokemon favorito –Vi tu peli y definitivamente te ame… eres el mejor pokemon – sonreír y el super neutral, como si no hiciera nada. Pikachu y Charizard agacharon la cabeza por mi comentario – Bueno, la verdad aun no decido quien es el mejor… ¡Todo son geniales!

-Pues está en especial brillara con una intensidad de fuego... Literal.

Robín asintió, haciéndome pensar que es lo que yo también poseía.

-Oh, ya recordé algo – comento Mewtwo por telepatía, quien estaba a un lado de Link – Recordé que no importa si tiene otro idioma… al llegar aquí todos hablaran el mismo tipo de comunicación – Era realmente raro como es que hablaba sin mover una sola articulación de sus labios y boca.

-Debes enseñarme a hacer eso, Mewtwo –Pensé que todos podíamos hacer eso, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

-No está dentro de tu capacidad mental, Nina… o más bien – Casi iba a revelar mi nombre, ¡desgraciado! Por suerte hable antes de que lo hiciera.

-¡No digas mi nombre! – Le mire intensamente mientras empezaba a pensar en las cosas horrendas sobre las falsas teorías de su nacimiento y lo que era su cola.

De la nada una gota de sudor paso sobre su sien mientras su mirada se tornaba perdida y de pronto salió corriendo mientras todos le miraban extrañados, pues no había cosa que asustara al arrogante de Mewtwo, hasta yo sabía que en sus películas siempre se le veía presuntuoso y poderoso. En los juegos como una rareza… pero bueno, especial o no todos tenemos debilidades, creo.

-Lo que le hayas hecho a Mewtwo, debes contarlo, todo el tiempo termina jodiendome el día con sus cosas extrañas, nos lee la mente a Lucas y a mi –Dijo Red – Y si preguntas que hago aquí, pues aun soy entrenador de Charizard, además no es lo mismo aquí que haya… El creador de Smash, el juego, no quiso ponerme y no sé por qué – Red tomo en brazos al pobre Lucas – Y no me gusta para nada que cada día mis sabanas estén mojadas por culpa de los llantos de Lucas.

-E-En realidad no son lagrimas – Su cara realmente era pésima, me daba lástima y risa al mismo tiempo, vaya, si que soy una persona cruel.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Dejo caer al pobre Lucas y salió empujándome un poco, retrocedí mientras le hacia una seña obscena cuando se puso de espaldas.

Yo no tenía la culpa de que Lucas se hiciera pis sobre sus sabanas y no se diera cuenta. Al decirlo asi sonaba bastante gracioso.

Todos comenzaron a reír por la tragedia de sus sabanas y cuando estuvieron serios de nuevo empezaron a idear un plan.

-Estratega Ike, por favor pase al frente – Mi corazón latió rápido, Ike era de mis personajes favoritos, más que nada por qué su actitud en sus juegos era realmente atractiva.

-Bueno –Ike salió tras de master – El plan es encontrar a los 3 peleadores restantes, con sus habilidades podremos conseguir la victoria, además ellos conocen más el mundo "Real"

-Un momento – Me acerque confundida hacia el peli azul – Pero… ¿no dijeron que en mi mundo no tenemos habilidades?

-Pues es así – La mirada intensa de Ike me hacia poner una mirada perdida y quedar realmente confundida – Pero con el entrenamiento adecuado y algunos experimentos de E. Gadd podrán quedarse con sus habilidades – Sonrió finalmente – También necesitamos esos experimentos para poder ir a su mundo y no perder habilidades.

-De acuerdo – Le golpe el hombro y me miro inquisitivo – Es un saludo, adema son creo que te haya dolido – sonreí felizmente e inocente, aunque no lo era.

-Pues… No en realidad, pero intenta hacer una acrobacia, para ver si funcionan las que serian tus habilidades en este mundo – Ike sonrió y me dio un ligero golpecito en el hombro como yo lo había hecho.

-De acuerdo – Mire que estábamos dentro de un gimnasio, hasta ahora me había dado cuenta, por todo el dilema no me había dado tiempo de inspeccionar donde me encontraba.

Trate de saltar muy alto, creyendo que saltaría mucho y todo… y ¡puff! Termine estúpidamente golpeándome contra el techo. Caí en brazos de Link quien era el rescatador de princesa, jamás fallaba al atrapar a alguien.

-Bueno, eso fue el EPIC FAIL más estúpido de mi joven vida, mire a master Hand y le pregunte – ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Ahora mismo –

Salimos hacia la gran mansión, donde se podía ver un hermoso y gigantesco jardín, con una fuente estilo Zelda, pero con el logo de smash, Lucario y yo fuimos empujados hacia la brecha que no estaba tan lejos realmente. Se encontraba justamente tras el monumento del Sub-espacio

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Bueno, espero que sí. El lenguaje utilizado lleva muchas veces insultos y blasfemias, cosas que un adolescente a esa edad siempre… tiene de costumbre.**_

Bueno, si a alguien le intereso les dejare la descripción de cómo debe ser.

A) Para que tu OC salga en este fanfic tienes que poner las siguientes características.

1.-Nombre (Puede incluir el apellido, si quieres) Y apodo o Nick de lo que quieras.

2.- Edad y sexo (el de mi personaje lo mencionare en el siguiente capítulo)

3.- Personalidad. (Creo que la de mi OC ya se dieron cuenta)

4.- Habilidades y gustos (Las habilidades tanto en el mundo "Real" como las que tendrá en el virtual)

5.-Vestimenta (Si tendrá una diferente como héroe y la que habitualmente tiene)

6.- Lugar de donde viene (también mencionare su pertenencia, asi que es importante)

7.- Debilidades (de lo que sea, no hay ninguna cosa ridícula que no quede como debilidad)

 **Puntos Opcionales:**

 **8.- Frases de batalla (Si tienen)**

 **9.- Personajes con los que se llevaran mejor (Con los personajes de smash)**

 **10.- Crush (Si es que tienen de los personajes de Nintendo y quieren plasmarlo sobre su OC y la historia)**


	2. I: HU La brecha Capítulo 1

¿¡Que hay lectores!?¡De nuevo actualizo! C:

Agradecimientos al final por los Reviews uwu.

 **Advertencia:**

 **Lenguaje altisonante  
Cosas sin sentido  
OC Sensuales (¿)**

* * *

 **-Virtual UNCOVER-  
** _Por Aoiha-Hylian_

 **I:** Humanos/Usuarios y La brecha

 _ **Capítulo 1: El segundo elegido; Rey de los Trolls**_

* * *

-Genial… - Nina termino bajo Lucario y este se levanto como si nada – Son tan torpes que… espera… ¿¡Pero qué rayos te pasó!? – Ahora el pokemon comenzaba a empequeñecer.

-Esto es culpa de que son tan idiotas que olvidaron darnos el equipo de E. Gadd

-Je, justo lo que iba a decir.

* * *

 **Mundo Virtual**

-Eso era lo que trataba de decirles – Samus los miro a todos con desaprobación del comportamiento – En verdad… no se qué harían sin nosotras.

Todos los varones miraban confundidos – ¿Decirnos qué? –Pregunto en un tono estúpido Crazy Hand.

Samus suspiro hondo – Espero que llegue en el mismo lugar –La caza recompensas lanzo una pesada mochila hacia la brecha y luego cayó sobre la cabeza de Nina.

* * *

 **Mundo "Real"**

-¡AH! – La chica cayó al suelo, se levanto furiosa y maldijo al aire – Púdrete, quien haya sido el que aventó eso sobre… ¡Aja! –Levanto la mochila – esta marca es de E. Gadd – Le puso un dispositivo extraño sobre las orejas y otro sobre la cintura del pokemon – ¡Gracias extraño que aventó la mochila sobre mi cabeza! –Luego se pone la mochila.

El lugar era extraño, habían caído justo en un bosque donde nadie podía escucharlos.

-¿Y donde rayos se supone que estamos? –Pregunto Nina a Lucario el cual simplemente se limito a responder. Uso sus poderes de Aura para localizar a alguien o a algo.

-Estamos cerca de una ciudad – Dijo y sin más se puso en marcha.

Un aire gélido pasó sobre la piel de la chica, haciéndola estremecerse y luego abrazarse a sí misma – ¿Qué rayos es aquí? ¿Canadá? –Miro hacia todos lados.

-No… es un lugar llamado… Mmm… No… No… ¿Noruegra? – Termino por decir y Nina rio.

-No, es Noruega… con razón. Entonces… ¿significa que el próximo elegido esta aquí? – Dijo algo cansada – Aunque aún tengo frio…

Lucario esculco la mochila para enseñarle una sudadera, se la puso y luego un dispositivo parecido a una pulsera.

-Esta pulsera de brazo es especial… es la llave a tus habilidades sobre-usuarias en este mundo.

-Suena mejor sobre-humanas… ¿No? – Lucario alzo los hombros y luego con un sonidito dio a entender que daba igual – No hablas mucho… eso me quedo claro.

Antes de salir del bosque Nina lo paro – Un segundo… si entramos ahí, ¿quién no asegura que te descubrirán?

El Pokemon con una de sus patas saco otro dispositivo más, que lo disfrazaba como un perro.

-Bien… No son tan idiotas como creí.

-Simulemos ser dueña y perro – Lucario camino en 4 patas mirándoles a todos, para localizar al elegido noruego.

* * *

 **Noruega**

Unos jóvenes estaban paseando por ahí mientras observaban a todos los disfrazados puesto que había una convención de comics, juegos y cultura oriental.

El chico que buscaban se encontraba en esa horda de jóvenes Friki.

-¡Eyvind! – se escucho un grito más atrás del joven, por el tono parecía ser de hombre – ¡Oye Eyvind!

-¿Que quieres? – Respondió – ¿¡No ves que voy a una convención!? – El chico dejo la cabeza cabizbaja y luego el otro sonrió – Aguanta, era una broma Brand… Ya sabes que no olvidaría que venimos los dos.

-Eres en serio un idiota, pero eres mi amigo idiota – Caminaron hacia la puerta de la convención.

Eyvind contaba con tez clara, no pálido blanco, pero si claro. Cabello negro y hasta los hombros, muy desordenado y ojos violeta.

Su ropa era diferente. Sobre su cabeza, debido a su desordenado cabello, un gorro en forma de zorro, una linda chaqueta corta a media espalda (Parecidas a las de SNK) en color negro con detalles plateados usando un suéter de color blanco debajo. Usa con constancia pantalones azul oscuro y zapatos blancos (Zapatillas = tenis)

* * *

 _ **Con Nina y Lucario.**_

-Y… ¿Todos los que nos gustan los juegos de videos tenemos algo que ver con ello? Digo… ¿con ser elegidos? – Buena pregunta, la cual el pokemon respondió discreto.

-Sí… Master Hand no fue el que eligió… Elegimos todos por las cualidades de la gente… Tu por ejemplo tienes la cualidad de la ser crédula… es fácil que creas las cosas.

-No sé si tomarlo como un insulto o un cumplido… Creo que lo tomare de las dos formas – Su semblante se notaba molesto ante "Su cualidad"

-Pero no es sólo esa parte… Eres calmada y no paranoica. Es fácil explicarte cosas y que confíes en personas buenas. Te hemos visto actuar y tu forma de ser depende de cada persona… dos clases más bien.

-Las buenas y las malas – Completo al pokemon.

-Si… algo que fue bien enseñado por tus progenitores – Lucario seguía caminando como un can, lucia excesivamente lindo y era fácil que la gente le dedicara ligeras sonrisas.

-Sí – No comento nada, algo de sus padres le incomodaba.

-Tu pasado influye… aunque has pasado por cosas muy duras, eres fuerte y bondadosa… No eres egoísta. Puede que seas sarcástica, mal hablada, gruñona…

 **5 minutos más tarde.**

-Desesperada y…

-¡SÍ, SÍ YA ENTENDI! – Ahora estaba furiosa y molesta – ¡Dejemos eso a un lado y busquemos al tipejo, que tengo hambre!

-Ah… si y eres – A punto de decir otra cosa Nina le cerró la boca bruscamente.

-¡Ahora entiendo porque es que nunca hablas! – La gente alrededor de ella la miraba extraña por gritarle a un inocente perro pastor alemán, aunque nadie sabía que era Lucario.

Divisaron la convención. Lucario sintió el aura del elegido y luego entraron en ella pero no por la entrada ya que no tenían boletos.

-¡HEY! No se permiten mascotas – Dijo un guardia – ¿Lo ves? – Señalo uno de los letreros – Además esta es la salida de emergencia.

-NO, ¿cómo cree que lo voy a ver? Digo, está muy colorido para mis ojos ¿Y la de emergencia? Dios, es un genio, hombre – Respondió sarcásticamente lo cual no le agrado al gran hombre velludo y graciosamente calvo. Este frunció el ceño y se acerco lentamente a Nina y a Lucario – ¡E-Era una broma, jeje!

Cuando el hombre intento sacarla a patadas ella salto alto y luego cayó sobre él dejándolo inconsciente.

-Bien... No creí que iba a funcionar, pero lo hizo – Nina se paro del cuerpo voluminoso del hombre y entraron por la puerta. El pokemon dejo su disfraz atrás – ¡NO! Lucario…

-No importa… si estamos aquí podremos estar así. Parezco un Cosplay.

-Eso es verdad… aun así mejor disfrázate, no podemos llamar la atención de nadie.

Al pensarlo Nina tenía razón. El comportamiento humano era peligroso con algunas figuras públicas. Llamar la atención asi era peligroso.

-Y… ¿ahora si? – En ese momento tomo una imagen Humana.

Cabello café obscuro, ojos azules, palidez y rasgos faciales delicados pero de un chico. Ropa negra y azul. Tenis color negro. Ahora era un usuario… no del todo, pero parecía uno, a excepción de que el pobre tenía dos cosas malas. Una, sus orejas pokemon aun se veían, igual que su cola. Dos, tenia colmillos.

-Em.… bueno, nada fuera de lo usual de un cosplay de Friki demasiado… lleno… lleno de locura hacia los canes – Le miro de arriba abajo, le recordó a una de sus amigas – ¿Qué más da? ¡Sólo vamos!

* * *

 _ **Eyvind**_

-¡Estoy seguro de que esta vez lo hare! – El joven comenzó a apretar los botones, combinaciones maestras – ¡WOHO! Otro 2STOCk para Eyvind…

No fue muy difícil localizar al joven Noruego, este jugaba smash Bros y Lucario lo encontró.

-Es él –señalo a Eyvind –Nina.

La chica jalo al joven de unos notorios 19 años. Los 1.79 cm del joven le impedían a Nina, que tan solo media 1.65 jalar al joven.

-La meg være alene, jeg vet du! Ikke gå med deg, gal! – El joven hablaba noruego, cosa que no entendía Nina.

-No sé qué mierda dices… lo siento, pero tienes que venir conmigo.

-Nina… el dijo "¡Déjame tranquilo, no te conozco! No iré contigo, ¡loca!"

-En serio, no puedo… tienes que venir conmigo –Su fuerza al ser mayor y recordar que tenia super habilidades, logro jalar al joven y salir huyendo con él.

-Sett meg ned herfra! Kidnapperen! – Volvió a gritar el joven Noruego, quien ahora estaba sobre los brazos de Nina, estilo princesa-caballero.

-Ahora dijo "¡Bájame de aquí! ¡Secuestradora!" – Nina miro a Eyvind de forma molesta.

-¡NO SOY KIDNAPPEREN! – La chica corrió más rápido y lo llevo a donde había terminado cayendo.

Lucario formo una especie de portal con su aura. Antes había dejado atrás su disfraz y cuando Eyvind lo vio dijo.

\- En annen! Er Lucario? – Pregunto el joven.

-Ja, jeg er – Contesto Lucario en su idioma. Los tres entraron en el portal cayendo de nuevo en la Gran Mansión central de Smash City... Sí, acabo de leer un letrero sobre pasto fuera de ella.

* * *

 _ **Gran Mansión central de Smash City**_

-Vaya, vaya… - Una voz se escucho por lo bajo, fue lo único que pudo escuchar el joven noruego.

-¡AH! ¡Aléjense de mi cuccos! – Dijo manoteando al aire.

-¡POR FIN! Alguien comprende mi gran temor – El rubio paja se inclina junto a él – A veces tengo pesadillas de mis vidas pasadas en las cuales ellos arrasaron con mi vida, gracias a las hadas revivía.

-¡L-Link! – Eyvind abrió más los ojos y pudo ver a Nina, la cual estaba tirada descansando sobre el césped – Un segundo… ahora lo recuerdo, me trajiste aquí… no sé donde, pero aquí.

-¡Por fin! Comprendo lo que hablas y no esa excéntrica mezcla entre las a y e, junto con una bolita sobre las letras o las O con un palito cruzando como las señales de restringir algo – La chica se poso frente a él, parándose de puntitas mientras lo observaba a los ojos – ¡Uno! Eres un desgraciado elegido para salvar el mundo virtual y el real – hace énfasis con comillas entre los dedos cuando dice real – Dos, no soy SECUESTRADORA… sólo soy la que hace el favor de traerte.

-No me queda bien claro – La sonrisita del joven molesta a la pelinegra.

-Tu falta de razonamiento… es solamente una estúpida broma, ¿no? – La chica le sonríe volteándole el juego.

-Muy bien, me atrapaste, literalmente… aun así, aun no entiendo.

Master hand le comenzó a contar.

-Y entonces llegaste aquí y solo falta alguien más – dijo Palutena, casi literal dos corazones trataban de aparecer en ambos ojos del joven oji-violeta

-Bien… estoy seguro de aguantar cualquier entrenamiento si es que la que me entrena es Palutena –Master hand dice "hecho" Y Palutena sólo se ríe divertida.

-Bueno… el próximo combatiente podrán hallarlo al caer por aquí, de nuevo – comenta Master Hand.

-Y esta vez estaremos preparados – Dijo Nina.

Eyvind aun conversaba con algunos personajes, estos reían por sus bromas, que parecían graciosas. Cuando termino de socializar y recibir unas cosas de Samus, ambos cayeron hacia la brecha, ahora hacia otra parte del mundo.

* * *

 **Continuara.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? C: ¿les gusto uwu? Espero que sí.**

 **Alex, me gusto tu OC, simpático y gracioso, eso es lo que uno espera de una persona y para un FF como este xD es perfecto, espero que la representación del mismo te haya sido agradable, aunque aún falta mas xD.**

 **Quiero decirles que ya no hay cupo para OC, el ultimo es un chico que me mando PM.**

 **Gracias B-Rabbit por mandar tu OC, espero que la historia te haga reír mucho y que siga un grandioso curso que te agrade c:**


	3. I: HU La brecha Capítulo 2

HI C: Jajaja ya llegue con otro capítulo. Aquí escribiendo cosas random y locuras.

 **Advertencia:**

 **Lenguaje altisonante  
Cosas sin sentido  
OC Sensuales (?) **

**Nota/Vind arrastra la R al hablar. Si ven que a veces le pongo doble R es por eso (^u^)**

* * *

 **-Virtual UNCOVER-  
** _Por Aoiha-Hylian_

 **I:** Humanos/Usuarios y La brecha

 _ **Capítulo 2: Tres son mejor que dos.**_

* * *

Los dos jóvenes y Lucario caían a gran velocidad, esta vez no había bosque, simplemente una gran ciudad.

-Al menos aquí no hace frio – Decía Nina, esta tosió por que había tragado un mosquito.

-JAJAJAJ – Eyvind rió, pero desgraciadamente trago uno también.

-¡Ha! Karma – Finalmente habían caído sobre un edificio, sin ser vistos.

-Caigan firmes pero sin provocar un estruendo – Comento el pokemon.

-Oye... puedo entenderte – Dijo Nina sonriendo – Hablas mi idioma – Lucario los interrumpió a ambos cuando un helicóptero estaba por aterrizar. Los tres se escondieron y miraron a quienes salían. Personas en traje, importantes al parecer. Extrañamente también tenían una insignia de E. Gadd, pero como si esta fuese maligna.

Lucario trago saliva y cuando desaparecieron comenzó a contar algo de importancia – Ellos son de los que les hablamos… los que están en su mundo real – Hace énfasis con sus patas – Quieren encontrar a los elegidos para poder pasarlos de su lado. Si uno de ustedes es convencido a ir al mal… estaremos perdidos.

-¿Y cómo supieron que…? – Nina iba a preguntar pero Lucario la interrumpió.

-Por que cuando bajamos por ti y por Eyvind, nos debieron localizar.

-Eso lo explica todo – comento el noruego mirando a los otros dos – Entonces hay que moverrse.

-Por cierto, ¿Y qué información tenemos para encontrar a la siguiente persona? Es una gran ciudad. Eyvind vivía en un tipo de villa, por lo cual lo pudimos localizar fácil –Pregunto Nina a Lucario mientras que Eyvind asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues esta vez tengo entendido que es chica y le gusta…

* * *

 _ **Momentos antes.**_

-¡PARKOUR! – Una joven mujer de un metro setenta delgada y con el pelo hasta la cintura color rojo recogido a una cola de caballo corría a gran velocidad de edificio en edificio sin temor a perder su vida. Vestía cómodamente con una camiseta de manga corta negra y pantalones vaqueros largos rotos con zapatillas especiales para el Parkour (Tenis deportivos).

-¡AKIRE! ¡Espérame! – Grito una joven tras de ella, junto a la otra chica estaba otro muchacho.

-¡Muy lentos! – Cuando de pronto una pequeña arañita apareció frente a sus ojos y esta grito de horro – ¡WAHH! –La chica dejo de brincar y se acurruco en una esquina. Los otros dos fueron hacia ella.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? –Pregunto el chico, de nombre Daniel.

-Si… lo estoy -dijo más calmada – sólo quítenme a esa estúpida alimaña del camino.

-Es curioso que alguien como tu tenga miedo a un animalito inofensivo – Dijo con un tono sarcástico la chica.

-¿INOFENSIVO? ¿Sabías que existen 1000 clases diferentes de arañas mortales aquí Argentina?

-Claro que no – dijo el chico – Eso sólo es un mito para los neuróticos con fobia a ellas.

-¡Cómo sea! Aun así en serio son algo que no soporto – La chica saco un insecticida, lo roció sobre ella, la pobre arañita cayó al suelo esta siguió su camino.

Cuando los otros dos se cansaron ella siguió corriendo y ejercitándose, utilizando toda su habilidad. Luego termino cansada. De su pequeña mochila saco una bebida energética y se tiro sobre el techo de un edificio a descansar. Miro el cielo, extendió su mano hacia él.

-El cielo es la parte que posiblemente más me gusta de este mundo.

Al mirar el cielo con detenimiento se dio cuenta de la presencia de las tres figuras cayendo sobre un edificio. ¿Eran ángeles a caso? Parte de ella dudo si fue imaginación o no. Fue sumamente real, lo que la llevo a ser más curiosa de lo usual.

-Pues… si no se que es, me gustaría averiguarlo – Y volvió a saltar de edificio en edificio.

* * *

 _ **Momentos después (Eyvind, Lucario y Nina)**_

-Oye… ¿hay otra forma de llamarte? ¿Un apodo o algo? –Pregunto Nina, los 3 bajaban cómodamente por un elevador. El edificio parecía ser oficinas muy elegantes. Lucario se había disfrazado de perro nuevamente.

-Puedes decirme Vind – Comento de forma casual – ¿Y en serio te llamas Nina o puedo acorrtar aun más tu nombre-apodo diciéndote N? – Al decir esto rió con gran potencia, ella también rió un poco.

-En realidad me llamo Abril – Dijo sonriendo un poco – Nikters – Su mirada se afligió un poco.

-Conozco ese apellido… ¿este no es uno de los edificios Nikters? – Pregunto cuidadosamente Vind.

-Sí… Mi familia es poseedora de esta compañía… pero bueno – Nina miro hacia el cielo, el elevador era de cristal y tenia mira hacia los edificios.

-Escuche que los Nikters fueron… – Antes de completar Vind fue silenciado por una revelación de Nina.

-Eso mismo, eso paso cuando era una pequeña… Así que he vivido sola toda mi vida. También debería mencionar que aunque tengo 16 se acercaba mi hora de tomar control del negocio familiar… el predecesor de mi padre fue causante de todo eso… El mando a asesinar a mi familia para que dar con todo. Y ahora sé que él es parte de los males que se escaparon del mundo Virtual.

-Ya veo – Vind no bromeo al respecto, sabía que algo asi era para no reírse ni decir nada. Pensaba en algo para animar un poco ese gesto de tristeza que ahora contenía en su interior.

-Yo ya lo sabía – comento Lucario – Es la razón por la cual has vagado sola mucho tiempo. Creímos que era la hora para que fueras una gran heroína. Aunque Link si dudaba que fueras mujer… ya que tu gorra y cabello corto lo confunde. Y sí, el señor que bajo del helicóptero es el nuevo dueño de Nikters Inc.

-Me di cuenta cuando el logo de ellos era como E. Gadd… creo que los atacaron y tomaron muestra de ustedes, tal como Tabuu…

-Efectivamente. En un principio dedujimos que Tabuu había regresado, pero el poder que tiene este enemigo es mayor. Puede que Tabuu haya sido la inspiración para este villano. Las prácticas que posee en cuanto a la clonación de aliados son similares a las de Tabuu.

-Hey, recuerrdo eso. En el Emisario convertían a ustedes en trofeo, las cositas moradas los copiaban – Dijo Vind – Pero parece que ninguno de ustedes fue a caer de esa manera.

-No en realidad... también los nuevos aliados fueron copiados. Bayonetta estuvo luchando con todo, fue de las ultimas en terminar una misión… recuperar a E. Gadd. Lo habían secuestrado pero gracias a su oportuna aparición ayudo a Shulk, Ryu y Cloud. Samus apareció con su fuerte traje también junto con ella. La diosa Palutena les ayudo a escapar generando un portal único y así fue como regresaron todos a salvo a la Mansión.

-Vaya… Cloud, ¡Espera! ¡Cloud! – Nina no era fan de Final Fantasy, pero sí que le gustaba el personaje.

-Nunca lo mencionamos, fue a rescatar a uno de los villanos junto con Mario y Corrin. Recuerdo que dijeron que Ganondorf. Bowser escapo de los captores, como siempre lo ha hecho cuando Mario casi le da su paliza.

Cuando platicaban amenamente el elevador paro de forma brusca. Los tres cayeron al suelo y ofuscados se levantaron lentamente. Una cosa sobre el elevador rompía los cables de este… lentamente por su puesto.

-¡CARRAJO! – Grito Vind, Nina y Lucario rieron un poco por su forma de arrastrar la R. La chica y el Pokemon intentaban buscar una salida para no llamar la atención. Vind dijo "Al carajo" rompió el cristal y subió arriba del elevador. El también tenía su pulsera de brazo, que le permitía tener poderes que tenía sólo en el virtual – ¡Bien! Veamos qué puedo hacer.

El joven tenía la extraña habilidad de crear armas, tardo tan solo 2 segundos. Era una sencilla pero poderosa pequeña arma de calibre .22. Le disparo a la cosa que mordía los cables, la cual tenía un gran parecido a Pikachu. Cuando le dio esta salto sobre su rostro y el grito.

-¡NINA! -Automáticamente la chica subió para ayudarle.

-¡N-No sé qué hacer! – Miro a todos lados y de pronto se le vino a la cabeza – ¡Toma! –Cuando soltó el golpe le dio a Vind, el cual lo dejo con un fuerte moretón en el ojo derecho.

El clon pokemon parecía burlarse, Vind se recupero y comenzó a dispararle – Nina, dame más tiempo… y por favor, no me vuelvas a pegar, puedes lastimar mi hermosa cara.

-Claro, ya no sé si hablas en serio –ella sonrió hacia el joven y este sonrió también.

Nina brinco nuevamente y se llevo al pokemon sobre el aire. Una pequeña daga apareció sobre su mano de esta y se lo clavo directamente sobre la cola del clon. Este quedo atorado en una de las partes del edificio. De la nada salieron otras dagas sobre las manos de la chica, las aventó una por una se clavándolas en sus cuatro patas.

-¡NICE! – Dijo la joven, pensó que se veía cruel, porque la imagen era de Pikachu, pero después le dio lo mismo – ¡AHORA!

-Un minuto es mejor que suficiente – El joven había creado una escopeta con 9mm y esta deshizo al pequeño cuerpo del clon del pokemon.

La joven se agarro de los cables del elevador y se deslizo con cuidado. No raspo sus manos gracias a unos guantes de cuero tipo motociclista.

-¡Bien! –Chocaron sus manos, lucario también subió. Los miro orgullosamente. Los restos del clon cayeron y el elevador se movió algo brusco. Se asustaron un poco, pero no paso nada.

Llego un típico pájaro, Vind quedo quito – ¡A-Aléjate! ¡Familiar de Cucco! –Se movió otro poco, pero una caca de otro pájaro, de la misma raza que el primero, hizo que el último hilo que mantenía unidos al elevador con las demás cuerdas metálicas cayera.

-¡WAH! –Gritaron los 2, Nina alcanzo a agarrarse de los cables y tomo la mano de Vind.

-¡WAAAAAAHHHH! –Siguió gritando Hasta que se dio cuenta que Nina lo sostenía de una mano – Uf… estuve a punto de hacer sobre mis pantalones…

-Si no me hubiera mantenido agarrada de la cuerda… Pero ¿¡Y Lucario!? –La joven no lo veía por ninguna parte. Este se había quedado pegado a un edificio.

-Genial – Expreso Vind con una cara sorprendida.

-Bueno… estamos todos, pero llamamos mucho la atención.

-Incluyendo la mía – dijo Aire, la chica de unos momentos antes que se encontraba al lado de otro edificio de gran tamaño, pero un poco menos grande que el de Nikters.

-Rayos –Lucario dejo caer una gota de sudor por la sien, los habían descubierto.

Los otros dos sonrieron a lo grande, Nina se columpiaba para llegar al otro extremo, cada que pegaba con sus piernas en el edificio también se golpeaba Vind.

-HEY – Un golpe y pronunciaba ¡Auch! – Estas – De nuevo – Golpeándome – Dijo más tranquilo hasta que este brinco junto con el joven haciéndolo casi volar por el aire y al final teniéndolo en brazos y bajándolo.

-Gracias… eres tan femenina como Robín con peluca. Para ser tan pequeña tienes grran masa muscular – El joven se había quedado tirado sobre el suelo.

La joven le miro algo molesta, pero había disfrutado de molestarle con esos golpes accidentales.

-Sabía que no lo había imaginado… y… ahora creo que esa no era una bebida energética si no una alucinógena… porque ese es Lucario y acaban de hacer un parecido a un ataque terrorista de Terror in Resonance.

-Para nada – Lucario sonrió – Pero tú debes venir con nosotros. El destino te ha traído hacia nosotros. Es hora de que sepas cuál es tu destino en este mundo, Scarlet.

Ella quedo en silencio, ese apodo solo lo conocía unas cuantas personas. Lucario, dos chicos raros… un ataque parecido a uno terrorista… baia, baia… sí que sonaba extraño. La joven no dijo un no como respuesta, más bien, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Podría parecer una bizarra historia, pero simplemente era una forma abierta de pensar sobre el mundo, además ella no tenía nada importante que hacer…. Trabajo, tal vez, teniendo 20 años, ¿Por qué no explorar más allá del mundo?

-Hagámoslo – Lucario invoco el portal y nuevamente regresaron a la mansión.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte del mundo Virtual.**_

-Increíble… simplemente son inútiles – Se escucho una voz de mujer combinada con la de un hombre.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer – Comento en trasfondo una voz conocida, era la voz de Medusa, quien se había aliado con el villano.

-No importa… no necesitamos a los héroes de pacotilla… solamente un poco de ellos – Sonrió malvadamente – Tenemos la muestra de la chica y el chico… Sólo falta la pequeña conejita binca edificios y… el otro muchacho.

-Sí, mi… Mmm… señor, señora – Medusa no sabía cómo decirle a su aliado(a)

* * *

 _ **Gran Mansión central de Smash City**_

Los cuatro regresaron. Ahora Ganondorf se encontraba en la mansión, no se le había visto tan agotado en mucho tiempo. Cosa que habían dicho Link y Zelda.

Master Hand estaba feliz de saber que pasaba, habían luchado por la seguridad de su futuro. Usaron sus poderes en equipo, como quería que lo hicieran.

-Bueno… entonces ¿Ya pueden decirme explícitamente que es lo que se supone que hago aquí? –Pregunto Akire.

Master hand no cambio la historia que conto a los otros dos anteriormente.

-¡YEI! – Dijo Akire – Por mi está bien, mientras pueda ayudar a mi gente y a personajes cool como ustedes, ¡no importa nada más! – Sonrío – Entonces falta uno de nosotros más.

-Si – contesto Zelda – El chico según los registros tiene 25… es hombre y vive en un lugar llamado México.

Nina sonrió un poco – Vaya, yo fui a México una vez. Aunque soy de Texas.

-Oh… Bueno, conocerás más la zona y pasaremos desapercibidos.

-¿Puedo quedarme entrenando aquí? – Pregunto Akire – Necesito aprender más.

Nadie se negó.

-Bueno, si vamos los dos podemos cuidarnos – dijo Vind animado – ¡Entonces vamos, Nina! Mi señorita Palutena, una vez más me retiro.

Nina fue a ver a Link para pedirle un favor – Oye Link… ¿me prestarías tu arco?

Link frunció el seño – No… me dijiste Hipervínculo.

La chica lo abrazo y le dijo – No lo eres… solo bromeaba, sabes que me diste la mejor infancia – le besa la mejilla y le mira – así que me disculpo.

Link quedo sin decir una sola palabra y luego miro con una sonrisita algo torpe – De acuerdo – Le prestó su arco y Carcaj de flechas.

-¡Gracias! –un aura de florecillas y color rosa invadió la mira de Link al ver cuando se iba.

-¿E-EH? –Se pregunto así mismo – No… entiendo – Miro a otro lado ignorando las cosas mientras Zelda sonreía un poco ante las acciones del rubio.

Nina y Vind volvieron a saltar y Vind Dijo.

-¡A MÉXICO, AJUA! – Nina comenzó a reírse y luego Lucario también salto con ellos.

* * *

 **Avance del próximo Capítulo.**

 _-¡Zerolink acaba de ganar el primer corte! Termino ganándole a Omega con un complicado DAir de Zero Suit Samus. El Spike fuera del escenario es casi imposible hacerlo sin perder una vida también, pero lo hizo. Esto es de lo más grandioso que he visto en toda mi vida como comentarista de competencias de Smash Bros._

-Si – Dijo en su mente mientras miraba como la gente le aclamaba – No era lo que esperaba pero me agrada – Sonrío un poco mientras terminaba guardando su control especial de Gamecube en color negro edición Smash.

Al terminar el torneo…

-Hey… oye amigo… me das un momento, ¡quiero tu autógrafo! – El sujeto captura al joven elegido. Sólo era una trampa.

* * *

 **Continuara.**

¿Hola? ¿Cómo están? C: Pues se me hizo un poco divertido ponerle un poco de acción xD Espero que lo haya hecho entretenido ya que no soy muy buena con ello (UWU) En fin. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

-Nos leemos después.


	4. I: HU La brecha Capítulo 3

Hola, dirán "¡WOW! ¡Actualiza rápido!" Bueno, es que no tengo nada que hacer, ni tarea ni nada xD así que aprovecho. Aunque tarde un poco, asi que pondré un horario pequeño.

Un capitulo o dos por semana (Lunes – viernes)

De tres a un capítulo en fin de semana (Sábado - domingo)

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **Lenguaje altisonante  
Cosas sin sentido  
OC Sensuales (?) **

**Notas:  
El Noruego tiene una tendencia a arrastrar la r xD a propósito.  
Nina es extremadamente molesta.  
Puede haber romance de OC con Combatientes de smash.**

* * *

 **-Virtual UNCOVER-  
** _Por Aoiha-Hylian_

 **I:** Humanos/Usuarios y La brecha

 _ **Capítulo 3: Cuando la brecha se cierra.**_

* * *

-¡ESPEREN! – Samus tiene en su mano otro brazalete de brazo, Link corre y lo toma, sucesivamente se lanza tras ver como Lucario y los otros dos lo hacen.

Las orejas del hyliano van desapareciendo y en el lugar de su túnica, una sudadera verde, unos pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos deportivos. Cabello alborotado, como siempre.

-¡Link! –Gritan todos, cae sobre Vind en pleno terreno aéreo y al caer en el suelo los dos quedaron muy adoloridos.

Nina comenzó a reír muy fuerte junto con unas risas discretas de Lucario – Vaya tontos… como los quiero a los dos – Ayuda a levantar a cada uno y luego se dan cuenta que están en un callejón.

-Este callejón huele mal – Dice el rubio mientras mira a su alrededor.

-Apoyo tu idea – Dijo Vind – Huele a trasero de caballo – Comento mientras miraba un contenedor de basura.

Los jóvenes salieron del callejón, Lucario volvió a ser perro y Link un adolescente.

-Bien, camuflaje listo PI PU PI PO PI PU – Dice Vind apretando botones imaginarios sobre su brazo.

Nina le miro riendo un poco, cada cosa que hacia Vind era muy graciosa o sin sentido.

Por fin salieron del callejón, algunas personas les miraron con extrañeza y a otras les valía un cacahuate. Habían caído justo en el centro del Distrito federal, cerca de la Friki Plaza, un lugar lleno de desquiciados muchachones frikis donde podían conseguir sus preciados productos orientales, cosas de anime, videojuegos, ropa, comida.

Al pasar las chicas miraban al rubio con sorpresa, pensaban que se parecía a Link.

-¿Por qué me miran tanto? –Pregunto Link.

-¿Por qué no? Digo, un rubio sexy que se parece al héroe del crepúsculo, porque en realidad lo es y viene a este establecimiento… Tendría que ser un milagro, ¿No? –Respondió Vind – Aunque ese pensamiento de sexy tiene que ver con los ojitos que te hacen las chicas.

-Bueno, en realidad me da un poco de pánico – Link se abrazo así mismo mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Yo me encargo – La chica tomo el brazo de Link apretándolo fuertemente contra ella.

-Vaya, es un poco más grande que el de Lucina – Dijo Link.

-Eso es un alago, ¿no? – Frunció el ceño Nina.

-Digamos que si – Nervioso quito una gota de sudor de la sien, es verdad que Link podía ser un tonto con las mujeres – Lo siento – Ahora rio un poco y rasco su mejilla.

Las chicas ahora miraban más a los dos, pero sobre todo a Nina, con mucha envidia.

-Bien, sus miradas son extremadamente horrendas – comento la adolescente – ¡Qué más da! Estoy estrujando el brazo de un héroe y es estupendo.

Siguieron caminando por la misma Friki Plaza, pero nada.

-¡Miren! Una competencia – grito Vind – Voy a ganarla.

-¡NO VIND! – Lo jalo Nina – Un segundo – Vind se cruzo de brazos tal como un niño regañado – No podemos llamar la atención porque…

-¡Genial! ¡Alguien me usa y ahora a Samus sin su traje! – Link corrió hacia la competencia que hacían.

-¡Si no es uno es otro! – Nina corre tras Link, mientras Vind y Lucario le siguen.

-Estamos aquí, con un joven de 25 años, el cual ha llegado hasta el primer corte… es increíble. Omega, esperamos que puedas enfrentarte a este gran novato, si, es su primer torneo en este establecimiento, ganando 3 boletos para el THE ARENA, aquí en la CDMX, ya saben, habrá jugadores de mucho nivel.

-No perderé – comento el jugador de apodo OMEGA, mientras el otro era Zerolink.

-Por supuesto – Dijo el otro con algo de sarcasmo.

-¡Y bien que comience! – Anuncio el presentador del torneo.

Y comenzaba 3, 2, 1 ¡GO!

El escenario elegido es Battlefield. Ambos bajan de la plataforma, Zerolink con un neutral b, dispara un rayo de energía de samus, paraliza al Marth de Omega y este lo agarra. Lo lanza contra el suelo, lanza una patada hacia arriba y luego otra sucesivamente, antes de hacer la recuperación como creía omega, escapa. Pero en realidad Zerolink hace un gran salto (b + abajo + lado) y lo golpea, dejándole un 56% de daño recibido.

De nuevo hace la misma táctica, pero esta vez lo casa con el látigo de plasma (B + Lado) Termina con un agarre y la recuperación sacándolo fuera del escenario.

Cero por ciento dice en el demage de Zero suita Samus. Baja de la plataforma de regreso, Marth le da un spike aéreo a Zerolink y este es fuerte, justo con la punta de la espada.

Pero Zerolink no se detiene, le dejo con dos segundos de ventaja, 1 de retraso por el ataque. Con un agarre, lo lanza hacia abajo le da dos golpes hacia arriba, cerca de la plataforma y luego lo lanza hacia el borde.

Marth hace counter y lanza lejos a la Samus de Zerolink. Al caer, Samus hace un difícil TECH y cae de pie. Lo agarra con un ataque smash y lo lanza fuera del escenario.

Se lanza hacia él y…

-¡Zerolink acaba de ganar el primer corte! Termino ganándole a Omega con un complicado DAir de Zero Suit Samus. El spike fuera del escenario salió perfecto. Esto es lo más grandioso que he visto en toda mi vida como comentarista de competencias de smash Bros.

-Si – Dijo en su mente mientras miraba como la gente le aclamaba – No era lo que esperaba pero me agrada – Sonrío un poco mientras terminaba guardando su control especial de Gamecube en color negro edición Smash.

Se dieron la mano y se saludaron en son de paz. Los elegidos y Lucario miraban de lejos.

-Vaya, es bueno – dijo Nina mirando de cerca al competidos.

-Lo es - contesto Vind – ¡Pero yo soy aun mejor! – Expreso Vind con mucha dignidad.

Al terminar el torneo los jóvenes buscaron rápidamente al nuevo, sin embargo este se había ido.

-¡DEMONIOS! ¿Vieron a donde se fue? - Link y Vind negaron con la cabeza, hasta que Lucario pudo sentir su aura.

-Está ahí –señalo las escaleras, que llevaban directo a la salida.

-Hey… oye amigo… me das un momento, ¡quiero tu autógrafo! – Zerolink no se negó. Este le dio su autógrafo y luego…

-¡HEY! – Zerolink fue capturado, poniéndole un poco de cinta adhesiva en la boca y luego lo hecho literal y ridículamente en un costal.

Lucario sintió que el peleador estaba en peligro. El captor era nada más y nada menos que uno de los peleadores en su forma de esporas sub-espaciales mejoradas. La figura humanoide pertenecía a Ike.

El captor subió directo al techo con un salto. Nina tomo a Vind y a Lucario de la cintura con sus brazos y dio un salto también.

Cuando esta llego al techo se encontró con el captor y a un lado de la figura captora de Ike estaba Palutena.

-¡No! Es injusto – Decía Vind cayendo al suelo.

-¿Qué no es justo? – Pregunto Link desconcertado de la forma en la que se comportaba Vind.

-Es injusto que usen mis sentimientos – dice mirando a la otra Palutena.

-Es que esta locamente atraído por ella – le dice Nina al héroe del crepúsculo.

-Ah… yo comprendo eso – dice el joven mirándola inocente, tratando de decirle algo, pero Nina ni en cuenta – Me… ya me acostumbre al rechazo – susurro sin que ella lo escuchara.

La copia de Ike deja el costal en el suelo, Palutena obtiene su ropa de batalla como él y luego los otros dos se preparan.

-Muy bien… vamos a luchar.

 **En el saco**

-¡CARAJO! – Grita mentalmente el combatiente Zerolink, mientras trata de salir de ese incomodo saco – ¿Cómo caí tan bajo? O más bien, como fui tan estúpido y me deje llevar.

 **Con Lucario, Vind, Link y Nina.**

Nina corre tras Palutena, Vind contra Ike.

Link vuelve a ser el Hyliano y prepara su espada maestra junto con su Hylian Shield y va al combate.

Nina da dos golpes consecutivos con puño cerrado a los brazos de la diosa, de su manos salen dos cuchillas y comienza a manejarlas como experta haciendo varios golpes sin parar. Pero Palutena se cubre con su escudo celestial y no permite ningún golpe. Nina deja de dar uno de ellos y clon Palutena aprovecha para tornarla por un brazo y alzarla en el aire. Link la rescata y luego de dejarla en el suelo ataca al clon Palutena con una estocada hacia adelante.

Por otra parte Vind y Lucario luchan contra Ike, quien carga su espada y golpea fuertemente golpeando a Vind, lanzándolo lejos. Lucario usa su ataque aura y golpea a Ike.

-¡Dame tiempo, Lucario! – Le grita Vind a Lucario, este asiente.

Sin embargo tras ellos aparecieron el clon de Mario, Link y Marth.

-¡Mierda! – Grito Nina, advirtiendo al rubio, que casi era golpeado por su doble – ¡Yo a Palutena, Vind tu a Mario y Link, tu a tu clon y a Marth!

-¡UN MINUTO MÁS! – dice el Noruego mientras está por terminar de crear su arma.

 **En el mundo virtual**

-Lucario es demasiado ligero – comento Bayonetta disgustada – Si no les ayudamos van a desistir. Además han llegado otros dos.

-Entonces ve – dice la mano, dándole otro brazalete con el emblema de E. Gadd y esta se lo pone, salta sensualmente sobre la brecha y luego mira hacia los chicos.

 **Mundo real.**

-¡Ara, ara! – Todos alzan miradas y sobre ellos cae con mucho estilo la bruja de tiempo – ¡Es la hora de Bayonetta! – La joven mujer comienza a golpear al clon del fontanero con mucha fuerza, lo lanza hacia Vind dejándolo algo aturdido, luego se va contra el clon de Marth. Nina sigue contra su enemiga, el clon de la diosa de la luz y Link golpea a su doble hasta vencerlo.

-¡Ya me harte! – La diosa le rompía sus cuchillas, hasta dejarla sin nada. Nina de la nada saca una espada tipo cruz. El pomo queda en color dorado con metal en color azul, la empuñadura en color negro con detalles de una enredadera metalizada en color plata, la virola en medio tenía un cristal color verde azulado. La guarda era parecida a la de Link solo que en color azul metálico como el pomo, sin guarda mano como los floretes y muy parecida a dos alas angelicales abiertas. Con un tajo horizontal consigue cortar el escudo del clon y luego otro vertical partir a la diosa en dos, haciéndola desaparecer la forma de la diosa y quedando en esporas lilas sub-espaciales.

Vind consigue realizar su arma… esta vez un calibre capaz de matar hasta a un elefante. El clon del fontanero lo alza con una mano y lo golpea en el estomago. El joven no hace otra cosa más que dispararle. Antes de hacerlo el clon escapa de sus tiros. Bayonetta ríe y le grita "QUE MALA PUNTERIA" Vind se ríe un poco molesto y trata de cazar al clon de Mario. Dispara dos veces corriendo a la vez y logra dispararle en una pierna. Antes había arrojado una bola de fuego, Vind se quemo un poco pero al final le disparo dos veces otra en el pecho.

Bayonetta después de liquidar al príncipe clon de Altea toma por la espalda a Ike y Lucario le da el golpe final al clon del héroe radiante. Como los otros 4, también cae al suelo hecho esporas sub-espaciales.

Nina rompe con delicadeza el costal donde tenían a Zerolink y este les mira a todos muy sorprendido. Bayonetta le quita la cinta de su boca y este hace un quejido debido a que estaba muy pegada. Nina de nuevo con su espada corta la cuerda con la que amarraron sus manos.

-Yo… estoy o drogado, muerto o loco… - Dijo al mirar a sus personajes favoritos de la saga Smash.

Comienza a hablar la muy sensual bruja – Pues… de no ser por nosotros lo estarías, ahora acompáñanos Zerolink.

-A donde quieres, Bayonetta – Dijo el joven competidor quien no se negó, aunque tenía muchas dudas al respecto, realmente creía que estaba soñando – Por cierto… me llamo Stu Evans…

Nina le mira extraño – Nombre no común para un mexicano – comento la joven mientras lo miraba.

-Sí, bueno, es una larga historia – dijo el joven caminando hacia el misterioso portal que había abierto la bruja.

-Por cierto, Stu – comenta Link – ¡Buen peinado, hombre!

-Ah, si… es parecido al tuyo, solo que tengo una cola de caballo, ¿la ves? – se la enseña mientras el joven la mueve varias veces.

-Oh – dice Link – NICE – le sonríe.

-Esa palabra es mía – Nina le mira algo "molesta" a Link, aunque solo bromea.

Los chicos ríen por las expresiones del héroe, creyéndose su "enojo"

Master hand nuevamente le da la bienvenida a un nuevo integrante… Stu se queda paralizado de saber que todo es cierto y no es un sueño. Su seriedad es incomparable, no lo podía creer… pero asume bien sus responsabilidades.

-Es hora de entrenarlos – dice la mano flotante mientras los combatientes de smash les miran entusiasmados de hacerlos sufrir.

Los 3 tragan saliva, menos Akire, quien ya estaba entrenando arduamente.

 **En otra parte del mundo Virtual.**

-Cada vez mi plan va funcionando mejor – dice una voz de mujer, ahora separada de la del hombre.

-Mi señora… su inteligencia no tiene comparación… aunque no tiene a los combatientes legendarios… tiene sus clones.

-Exacto Medusa… el ejercito sub-espacial, los clones, los villanos… están a mi mando – La mujer ríe macabramente.

-Pero te falta experiencia **Ēris** … revivir a Tabuu no va a servir de nada – comenta el hombre sabiamente.

-Paciencia **Varo** … las cosas estarán a mi favor dentro de poco. Ahora que hemos podido separarnos somos más fuertes.

Ēris hace un ligero movimiento con sus manos... y extrañamente la brecha comienza a cerrarse poco a poco.

* * *

 **Continuara.**

Hola, chicos perdón por actualizar ya tarde xD pero tenía cosas de la escuela que hacer.

Y ¿cómo ven? V: enemigos nuevos que desean revivir al cochino Tabuu, ¿creen que lo lograran?

Nota: **Ēris significa Mujer en latín y Varo Hombre o Varón.**

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews Alex, Leozx95 y B-Rabitt, espero que sigan leyendo y que les agrade uwu.

Por cierto 7u7 Si juegas smash Leozx95 espero tengamos retas algún día xD mi ID es igual al nombre de mi perfil, una cuenta extra para los extraños y por qué en la que tengo ya no tengo espacio.


	5. II: Inicia el juego Capítulo 4

**Vale v: no pude actualizar por estar jugando un remake de Zelda (TP) Lo siento, aunque agradezco que aun no hayan sacado el Spirit tracks para wii u xD no saldría de él. No he actualizado mucho, perdonen aunque ni siquiera he actualizado las demás D:**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Lenguaje altisonante  
Cosas sin sentido  
OC Sensuales (?) **

**Notas:  
El Noruego tiene una tendencia a arrastrar la r xD a propósito.  
Nina es extremadamente molesta.  
Puede haber romance de OC con Combatientes de smash.**

* * *

 **-Virtual UNCOVER-  
** _Por Aoiha-Hylian_

 **II:** Inicia el juego

 _ **Capítulo 4: La intromisión**_

* * *

Un estruendo comenzaba a escucharse pues la tierra estaba cerrándose, como el trasero de un muñeco de plástico, literalmente, la brecha desaparecía poco a poco.

-¡Demonios! – Master hand y los demás se preocupan. Todos corren a ver la brecha que poco a poco se cierra – ¡Esto no puede ser! Al fin lo consiguieron.

Nina se acerca junto a Link y le pregunta – ¿Qué pasa? – Toma por el brazo al hyliano.

-La brecha se está cerrando… y eso no es bueno – Dice seriamente hasta que se da cuenta del agarre de la chica, ahora se sonroja y rasca la mejilla discretamente.

-¡Esto significa que logro convencer a uno de ustedes a unírsele! – Master comenzó a perder el control mientras los cuatro elegidos corrían por sus vidas siendo perseguidos por la mano "cuerda" enloquecida ahora. Hasta Crazy Hand intento calmarlo.

-¡BASTA! – Grito la sensual bruja de Umbral mientras se acercaba a los cuatro – ¿De verdad han corrompido sus mentes? –Pregunto apuntándoles.

-¡No es así! – Contesto Akire, a quien ahora llamaban Scarlet.

-De ser así no hubiéramos peleado por Stu – Dijo Nina cruzando sus brazos.

-Es cierto… ¡No somos traidores! ¿Me crees verdad, Palutena-sama? - Vind pone cara de perrito regañado.

-Y a mí no me pueden culpar, acabo de llegar a este lugar – Contesto Stu haciendo un gesto de desagrado - A decir verdad creo que Master ya está pasando por las edades de confusión.

Master se había tranquilizado, pero luego de escucharlo trato de matarle.

-¿QUÉ DICES? APENAS TENGO 5001 AÑOS, SOY MUY JOVEN.

-Y YO 4001 – Grita Crazy, todos le miran extraño, pues ambos son de la misma edad por ser mellizos.

-TENEMOS LA MISMA EDAD, ¡IDIOTA! – Master hand de la un… dedazo en… cada dedo (?) y Crazy grita un "OUCH" cada que lo hace.

Todos pensaban si no era asi, entonces por qué se había cerrado. Gritaban y se peleaban con teorías para descubrir la verdad… entonces la princesa de la sabiduría, Zelda, comenzó a tomar la palabra.

-¿Y… si una de las esporas copio las habilidades de uno de los combatientes? – Dijo con sutileza a la vez lógica – Puede ser posible que copien tanto mente, habilidades e incluso sentido del humor… todo, un clon exacto... Sólo que no tienen corazón como nosotros, carecen de él.

Todos callaron, las teorías estúpidas fueron brutalmente opacadas y tiradas a la basura como las servilletas hechas bolitas. Los que decían que habían traicionado fueron callados con un golpe por los que le contradecían.

-Puede ser, a mi me toco un pie esa porquería de Pikachu – Comento Vind mientras hacia una cara de asco – Todos los Pikachu son una monería, pero ese era amarillo con rayas negras en un aura morada, que asco de imagen.

-Mmm, Vind, Pikachu es exactamente igual – Le dice Stu cuando señala al pobre pokemon, el cual se para en dos patas, cruza los brazos y mira de manera tanto ofendida como triste – Ahora ofendiste sus sentimientos pokemonescos, eres de lo peor – Stu le suelta un golpe tras la cabeza a Vind.

-Eso no era necesario – Dice Nina – pero esto sí – Le da otro golpe en la cabeza – Ya me siento mejor.

-¡Ok, OK! Lo siento PI-KA-CHU – Deletrea tontamente

-¡Pika! Pikachu, Pi – El pokemon se va indignado.

Todos callaron y miraron con ternura y con extrañeza al pokemon eléctrico. Pero Red había quedado pasmado y no lo creía, tenía los ojos saltados y la boca abierta.

-Jamás había visto a Pikachu tan vulgar – baja su gorra – Debiste ofender su corazón.

-¡AY! ¡Vamos! ¡Sólo es un comentario estúpido, ya me conocen!

Dejando al lado las peleas bizarras y estúpidas después de resolver el misterio gracias a Zelda comenzaron a planear sus ataques y defensas. Poco más tarde master reunió a los 4 chicos elegidos.

-Como habíamos dicho cada uno entrenara con tres combatientes… en todo caso nuestro joven Vind solo necesitaría de Palutena.

-¡SI! El mayor de mis deseos – grita y corre en círculos locamente.

-También Bayonetta debido a tu puntería con armas y Snake, que te enseñara las capacidades de armas, Vind. Nina entrenara con Zelda, con Ike y Robín, los mejores para entrenar respecto a sus ataques mágicos y tu gran fuerza.

-¡Genial! – Zelda sonríe ante la chica y Nina abraza a Ike. Aunque Robín no le ha agradado mucho.

-¡AH! – Ante la escena el rubio se enfada un poco, todos le miran extrañados, Zelda se ríe por pensar que pasa.

-Scarlet, tu entrenaras con Marth, con Capitán Falcón y con Sheik por tu velocidad y por tu capacidad de distancia de ataque con tu arma.

-Entendido – dice estirándose un poco.

-Y por último Stu, tú entrenaras con Link, Megaman y Zero Suit. Tus ataques son fuertes y utilizas una espada, además de tener algunos ataques como Megaman y velocidad como Zero Suit.

* * *

-¿Como saben que utilizo eso si ni siquiera tengo…? – Se miro a sí mismo, algo había cambiado. Al chasquear sus dedos, Master hand les ofreció un traje, uno de acuerdo a sus poderes gustos –No, gracias – Dijo Stu Master los volvió a chasquear y asi se quedo son su misma ropa.

En caso de Stu siguió con la misma ropa, pues no tenía ganas de cambiarla. Constaba de una sencilla playera negra sin mangas, con una "Y" roja en frente, sobre de la misma lleva una camisa abierta roja, con un cráneo con alas en color negro sobre la espalda, pantalones de mezclilla, una alforja que se encontraba en el muslo derecho y tenis converse rojos con blanco. Sintió dentro de la alforja un tipo de tubo, que en realidad terminó siendo el mango de su espada laser, tal como uno de sus personajes favoritos de Megaman, Zero.

Scarlet (ósea Akire xD) vestía con una cómoda sudadera y pantalones largos, ambos en color negro con elegantes detalles color rojo sangre. Ella vestía como un personaje que le gustaba de Bayonetta 2, Loki. En su mano apareció un tipo de Oz (o guadaña) de 1.75cm de largo. Bastante peligrosa pero era de su agrado. También tenía el cabello suelto, no amarrado como de costumbre.

-Fresca, coda y sencilla – La joven se toca el cabello como comercial de cuidado para el cabello.

Vind sí que es diferente a su habitual vestimenta de joven adolescente de Noruega (?) Pues consta de una hermosa gabardina color negro con detalles blanco, es tan grande que le llega incluso a los tobillos. Debajo de esta un suéter de manga larga color blanco, un bonito pantalón negro y por último unas botas que se ven pesadas.

-Baia, Baia – comenta el noruego sintiéndose un dios con su ropa.

Nina tenía un conjunto medieval parecido al de Link combinado con Robín. Primero una blusa blanca de manga larga, sobre esta una cota de malla metálica color azul, sobre esta una túnica sin mangas negra con algunos detalles en gris, los detalles era un lobo y enredaderas. Alrededor de la cintura un cinturón con un aditamento para su espada, tal como Marth. Tenía unos pantaloncillos como los de Robín, solo que un poco más holgados y botines. De tras una capa con capucha y con un hermoso estampado de un lobo y un caballo alado (como la caja de la armadura de Pegaso) (como el artwork de Zelda TP donde esta Link y wolf Link) También usaba guantes. Ahora su cabello tenía dos capas la misma de siempre y dos mechones largos hasta las rodillas. Además de una cinta como Ike sobre la frente.

-¡Si! – Grita la joven gustosa por su ropa – Soy una mezcla entre el traje de Link, el de robín, Ike y Marth, mis personajes favoritos. El héroe del crepúsculo simplemente se dio media vuelta y dejo de mirar mientras se ponía medio nervioso. Ike le miro, se puso lentes obscuros y dijo "Estilo" Y Robín hizo una mueca

-Esta es su ropa especial, diseñada por Peach quien los estuvo vigilando constantemente.

Los cuatro se sintieron acosados por la rubia. Esta les dedico una sonrisa sincera,

-Pensé que era magia pokemon, no de diseñador – Vind hace una mueca graciosa. Los otros se ríen.

-No tenemos tanto presupuesto para eso – comenta Master Hand – Peach es barata con esos servicios.

-Ni siquiera cobro – dice Peach sonriente. Vind y Nina se ríen pervertida mente y luego se tiran al suelo riendo aun más.

-Rayos Peach – Vind se sienta en el suelo aun riendo – Eres sumamente inocente.

-Sí, estas tan confundidas como yo al llegar aquí – Siguen siendo simplones hasta que la pobre lo capta y se va a llorar a su habitación.

-Crueles – comenta Mario mirándolos acusadoramente y corre tras Peach.

-Ups – Nina deja de reírse – Siento que nos pasamos – Nina mira a Vind quien se encoge de hombros apenado.

-Pues fue un chiste, pero hasta aquí se lo toman mal.

-Bueno, ya vayan a entrenar o me verán enojado – Dijo la mano molesta.

Ninguno comento más al respecto, Peach si era sensible por lo que nadie además de Mario la defendió o la insulto, fueron considerados con los jóvenes que vivían en un mundo donde todo constaba de tonterías como esas asi que no podían culparlos.

Cada quien fue a su respectivo lugar de entrenamiento. Vind y Stu en el Gimnasio, mientras que Nina y Akire en la parte trasera del gimnasio, querían espacio aéreo y aire libre.

Akire era rápida, más rápida que antes. Ya estaba entrenando rutinas y algunos combos.

Con la guadaña (u Oz) cortaba el viento y su velocidad era aun mayor que la de Samus, pero no más que Sonic.

La chica hacia gritos de batalla y golpeaba los Multi-enemigos de entrenamiento. A cada uno lo dejaba con grandes daños. De una derrotaba a cada enemigo que quería acercársele a dañarla.

Nina apenas empezaría a hacerlo. Zelda comenzaría ayudarle a canalizar su magia. Según la princesa su magia provenía de su espíritu de lucha, el cual era fuerte. La joven saco cuchillas de sus manos y estas comenzaron a brillar. Sus ojos se volvían purpuras con cada ataque. Luego para obtener un mayor poder se concentraba en el triunfo y su espada aparecía.

No era lo único que tenia. Según Master Hand la chica tenía fuerza, precisión, saltos muy altos, y un familiar que aun no había invocado. Su debilidad eran las alturas y la comida, posiblemente.

-Muy bien… canaliza tu magia. En tu interior nace, mientras este al máximo tu espíritu y no bajes el ritmo – dice la princesa calmadamente.

Por otra parte Vind disfrutaba de estar al lado de Palutena.

-Bien… primero concentra tu magia para crear armas – dice Palutena – No puede haber mayor velocidad, es lo que dijo Master. ¿Pero qué tal si pruebas hacer armas de este mundo? Rayo laser, pequeñas bombas.

-Cierto… una bomba mina seria excelente para las batallas.

-En todo mi entrenamiento y vida como soldado lo que más me ha servido realmente han sido los artefactos silenciosos. Las pistolas con silenciadores, las bombas mina. Hacer espionaje. Si un día necesitas eso, usa una caja.

-Dejen de darle malos consejos. Lo que él necesita es un entrenamiento duro y que mejore su puntería.

La bruja hace una entrada espectacular como siempre, cayendo del cielo entre murciélagos (Bat Time) y yo seré quien te enderece – le toma la barbilla y lo mira provocadoramente.

Stu estaba más tranquilo. Los que le ayudaban eran simplemente perfectos.

-Bien – Link dice ante los ataques del joven – Cada tajo haz que valga la pena.

Link peleaba contra él, con suma precaución. El mejor espadachín era Meta Knight, pero no le gustaba tener alumnos, en segundo lugar estaba Link, seguido por Marth, Ike, Lucina y Toon.

-Claro que lo hago – Decía el joven.

-Luego de esto tendrás que subir la velocidad – comenta Zero Suit Samus – Para que seas más dinámico haz lo que Akire, corta el viento con tu sable.

Megaman no hablaba mucho, siempre tenía la misma expresión. Pocos eran sus consejos pues veía en él destreza nata. Simplemente le miraba con respecto a sus movimientos y cuando este los hacía de manera incorrecta decía "No, así no"

Stu comenzaba a hartarse de que Megaman sólo le dijera eso, y como siempre era sincero decidió hacerle frente al Robot.

-¡Bueno, si no te gusta hazlo tu! – Grito el joven y este simplemente le miro con una expresión vacía.

El robot se levanto de manera normal. Se puso frente a Link y comenzó a atacarlo. Cuando termino Link estaba algo cansado, mientras que Megaman no sudaba nada, porque claro, era un robot.

-Si, asi es –este esboza una sonrisa. No siempre era así, aunque fuese un Robot también era capaz de hacer ese tipo de expresiones – Pero si piensas que soy un robot te equivocas… prácticamente soy una extraña combinación entre androide y robot… Creo.

-Todo es realmente confuso – expresa el espadachín mientras que Zero Suit igualmente hace la mueca como Link.

Por otra parte alguien observaba a los nuevos contrincantes.

-Hum… Interesante – dijo por lo bajo.

Era un chico de cabello negro, ojos marrones y tez blanca y tersa. Su rostro se veía con firmeza, decisivo. Vestía con una camisa de color negro un poco ajustada, un saco parecido al de un traje, como grisáceo obscuro, casi negro, una corbata desaliñada, todo cubierto con una gabardina de color negro, y unas botas de color semi café, casi marrón. Bajo la gabardina se alcanza a ver abultado, pues trae una katana y un arma de fuego.

En un impulso de atacar, se lanzo hacia la chica que estaba combatiendo contra Robín, Nina. Como en cámara lenta la joven fue volteando a ver a su contrincante, que casi le da un espada a la chica, Pero afortunadamente Meta Knight logra contrarrestar el ataque con su gran velocidad y habilidad además de lanzar a Nina hacia atrás cayendo en brazos del héroe radiante.

-Buena esa, murciélago – Meta se ofende – pero yo estoy en todas partes – aparece tras de él y ahora Nina es la que contra ataca.

-¡Nina! – Link corre a auxiliarla pero el joven los contiene a él y a Nina dentro de un domo de energía.

La joven lo miro y este desafiantemente también.

-Haremos esto a lo antiguo. Sera de forma muy convencional, no ayuda, no saco arma de fuego… solo espadas – De su espalda saca su Katana.

-Increíble… ¡Una katana del periodo Shugunato Japonés! – La chica se compuso nuevamente y tosió – este… ¡Ríndete!

-Abril… me imagino si te ven como un monstruo después de que todos creyeron que tú… mataste a tus padres – La chica se sorprendió, eso nadie más lo sabía, solamente ella.

El espíritu de la chica decayó un poco - … Cállate – dijo esta – No me importa – lanzo una cuchilla luego se abalanzo contra él con tajos.

El joven contra ataco con un golpe fuerte, un solo tajo rompió la espada de la chica y luego este le dio un golpe tirándola al suelo, esta se quejo.

-Me llevare a la – Pero no duro mucho luego de que el rubio rompiera la barrera y estuviese convertido en lobo mientras hacía retroceder al joven.

-¡Midna! – Expreso Zelda.

La twili aparecía oportunamente de vez en cuando, aunque solo podía permanecer un minuto. Desapareció tras las sombras.

El chico de cabello negro se quejo y grito – Para la próxima no podrás ver a tu amada… estará con nosotros… y también los demás – se dirigió hacia Link, este se sonrojo.

-¡NO ES MI AMADA! – algunos le miraron confundidos por su enojo, Zelda curiosa rió un poco.

Link la cargo hacia la sala de estar y luego se sentó a su lado.

Master los reunió en la sala, a la mayoría.

-No tengo más remedio que contarles otra cosa…. ese enemigo que vieron…. Es…

* * *

 **Continuara.**

Hola: v perdónenme es que la verdad no sabía que iba a tardar tanto, les debo 4 caps. Mas u. u perdonen en serio. En fin aquí otro más. Pensé que el ultimo Oc era Stu pero un mensaje retardado me llego y era un amigo de hace tiempo que había leído mi historia y le intereso, y pues ahora es bando malvado, en fin… nos vemos en el siguiente.


End file.
